A la de uno, a la de dos y a la de tres
by Chia Moon
Summary: Si alguien alguna vez les preguntara por sus hijos, Yamato y Mimi tendrían la boca llena de historias. Aunque en el tema de cómo decidieron tenerlos, fuera muy diferente.


Reto tomado de Bau en el foro te reto a ti del proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Si alguien les preguntaba a los Ishida cómo hacían con tantas hijos, seguramente suspirarían con cansancio y les contarían lo que habían aprendido a la marcha. Si les preguntaban por qué escogieron los nombres Yamato probablemente diría que todo fue cosa de Mimi y que la niña que llevaba el único nombre francés fue un capricho especial de su esposa.

Si les preguntaban qué edades tenían podían responder fácilmente, porque _ey, eran padres_. Si les preguntaban cómo soportaban los berrinches, Yamato diría que él era el ogro mientras que Mimi era el hada madrina.

Pero cuando se complicaba la cosa era cuando le preguntaban cómo fue que decidieron tener tres hijos y no quedarse en uno o dos. Ambos se miraban con cierto diálogo secreto y escurrían lo mejor que podían la pregunta.

Porque era algo muy curioso y no de lo que se sintieran muy felices de hablar. A nadie le gustaría saber que fue un error o ni siquiera estaba programada…

 **El primer hijo**

—Yamato.

Mimi mordió su mentón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sintió salir de ella. La sensación de abandono palpitó en su sexo. Yamato jadeó, apretando los ojos un instante y sentándose en la cama. Mimi le acarició la espalda al verle fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó.

—Espera —demandó el rubio.

Lo vio mover sus manos y el sonido del condón. Mimi siempre solía darle intimidad en esos casos, porque tampoco era muy de su agrado. Pero cuando Yamato maldijo entre dientes, Mimi se asustó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —repitió alarmada.

Yamato tiró el condón a la papelera y la miró.

—Vístete. Vamos a ir a la farmacia.

—¿De qué habl….?

Calló al mismo instante en moverse. Su cuerpo entero estalló en alarmas.

—¡No! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Sí —repitió Yamato—. Se rompió.

Mimi se llevó las manos a la cabeza para después saltar de la cama y vestirse incluso más rauda que él.

Fueron a la farmacia, sí. Se tomaron la pastilla, sí.

Ahora la gente comprendería cuando ambos padres no se preocupaban por su mayor. Quien tenía la cabeza bien dura y era capaz hasta de sobrevivir a una pastilla del día después.

De ahí que Mimi decidiera ponerle Shun*.

 **El segundo hijo**

Fue Mimi quien lo propuso mientras Yamato desayunaba y escupía todo el café contra su camisa preferida. Mimi estuvo un rato riéndose de cómo su hijo miraba a su padre con cara de asco y este intentaba refrenar la lengua para no soltar una larga sarta de tacos por quemarse.

—No es para tanto, cariño — mitigó su enfado antes de que hiciera una escena—. Nos van bien las cosas y creo que Shun se lo pasaría mejor con un hermano. No quiero que crezca como hijo único y se pierda como yo la experiencia.

—¿Y tiene que ser ahora? Cuando solo tiene cuatro años.

—Claro. Aún estamos a tiempo —asintió ella emocionada—. Lo he pensado mucho y quiero tener uno.

Yamato suspiró.

—La última vez te quejabas de que estabas gorda cuando no lo estabas y que querías dormir.

—Son gafes de una madre —bromeó—. Y tu deber es aguantarme con esas cosas.

Yamato bufó.

—Vale, como quieras. Dejaremos de usar…

—¡Yamato! —acalló ella antes que lo dijera. Ambos miraron hacia el pequeño que los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Los adultos suspiraron. El niño estalló en carcajadas.

Su segundo hijo llegó con la sorpresa de ser una niña y, Mimi, encantada, le puso el nombre de Aymé**.

 **El tercer y último hijo**

Mimi puso cara de hastío cuando Yamato le ofreció la caja de donuts que llevaba pidiéndole que trajera de la panadería junto a su trabajo por meses. Yamato gruñó al verla y Mimi simplemente le reclamó que sacara la dichosa caja de su cara y la tirase en cualquier infierno.

Eso último hizo que a Yamato se le encendieran las alarmas.

—Estas muy rara últimamente —dejó caer.

Mimi agrandó los ojos.

—¿Me ves gorda?

—No —respondió rápidamente.

En realidad, por más que Mimi se sentara a zamparse dos bolsas de patatillas al día no engordaba nada. Lo cual era otro dato bastante curioso.

—¿Quieres ver algo en la tele aprovechando que los niños duermen? —propuso para no pensar en ciertas posibilidades.

—Vale. Algo de humor. No. De drama. No. Acción. Espera, no; romántico. Ahg, pon lo que quieras, total siempre lo haces.

Yamato casi entró en pánico.

—Ponte de acuerdo —propuso—. Ten el mando.

—Claro, ahora ten el mando para que me consuele. ¡Eres un idiota!

Se levantó tras tirarle el paquete de patatillas a la cara y salió corriendo para encerrarse en el baño.

Yamato suspiró, siguiéndola unos minutos después, dándole el espacio suficiente antes de abordarla. Llamó a la puerta suavemente y la empujó.

Mimi estaba sentada en el retrete con la tapadera bajada y el rostro entre las manos.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y le quitó las manos suavemente del rostro.

—Mimi.

—Sí —afirmó ella angustiada—. Creo que sí.

—¿Cuándo fue?

—Seguramente fue aquel día en la playa cuando Sora y Taichi se quedaron con los niños. O cuando fuimos a casa de tus abuelos. O cuando… dios… ¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan descuidados tantas veces?

Yamato se rascó la nuca.

—Tú me aprestaste y resultó eso.

Mimi agrandó la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Oye! Que quien me cogió el culo fuiste tú. Y el que me pegó las caderas con su cosa tiesa. ¿Qué?

Yamato le tiró de las muñecas para besarla y acallarla.

—Creo que es obvio por qué suceden esas cosas.

—Un tercero. Otro hijo. ¿Vamos a poder?

—Podremos. Al fin y al cabo, finalmente me han dado un ascenso.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior. Lo abrazó y besó sus cabellos.

—Creo que vamos a tener que hablar de cortártela…

—Ni de broma.

Meses más tarde nació su segundo dolor de cabeza. Una preciosa niña a la que Mimi se aseguró de llamar Keiko***.

.

* * *

.

Si alguien les preguntaba a los Ishida si se arrepentían la respuesta claramente era **no**.

 **Fin**

 **29 de mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

No soy muy de poner nombres a los hijos, pero estos me gustaron y se acomodaban a las situaciones. La idea de que el Mimato tiene una hija con nombre francés se me hace encantador y un guiño perfecto a sus raices paternas.

*: Su singificado es, dependiendo del contexto o si es solo o unido a otra variante: Talentoso, genio, legendario.

**: Amada. Francés.

***: Bendición de hija.


End file.
